Seuls à la maison
by MissLiL
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke ont huit ans et se retrouvent seuls chez eux. Ils trouvent un DVD coquin appartenant à Itachi, et se prennent à vouloir essayer de faire comme les grands. Warnings à l'intérieur !


Voilà un petit OS que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis un moment.

**Warnings : **Les gosses ont huit ans, je vous le dis ! PWP, yaoi, shôta... Auteure perverse, aussi !

Bonne lecture !

Depuis toujours, intellectuellement parlant, Sasuke avait été en avance sur les autres garçons de son âge. Avant tout le monde, il avait su marcher, puis parler, compter, lire, et du haut de ses huit ans, il s'exprimait extrêmement bien. C'était cette avance intellectuelle qui l'avait rendu si arrogant, comme la plupart des membres du clan Uchiha. Tous les gens de sa classe savaient que s'ils avaient une question à poser, Sasuke savait toujours y répondre, même si parfois il inventait la moitié de ses réponses pour ne pas perdre la face.

Seulement, cette intelligence, aqcuise grâce à une éducation rigoureuse, n'allait pas être suffisante pour l'empêcher de comettre un acte... immoral, oui.

De l'autre côté, il y avait son meilleur ami Naruto, un genre d'idiot du village qui se plaisait à laisser croire à tout le monde qu'il était effectivement un imbécile, réservant à Sasuke uniquement le privilège de découvrir un garçon sensible et adorable, dont les yeux bleus en avaient déjà fait fondre beaucoup, notamment parmi les jeunes adolescentes.

Ainsi donc, il était tout naturel pour les deux garçons de se retrouver seuls parfois, chez l'un ou chez l'autre, généralement sous la surveillance des parents. Mais pas ce jour-là, et ce fut la plus grosse erreur jamais commise par Uchiha Fugaku et Mikoto, deux parents qui s'étaient réveillés ce matin-là avec l'envie de faire confiance à leur fils cadet, qui leur avait montré qu'il était un garçon responsable.

Après embrassades et salutations, ils laissèrent donc Sasuke en compagnie de Naruto, seuls à la maison pour quelques heures.

Heureux d'être traités comme des grands malgré leur huit ans, les deux garçons se sourirent en voyant la voiture s'éloigner. Immédiatement, ils rentrèrent dans la maison en courant, ouvrir la porte en grand et la claquant derrière eux, courant à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre la cuisine à toute vitesse. Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ricaner, Naruto demanda à son ami :

- Tu es sûr que tu peux l'atteindre ?

Sasuke tourna vers lui un regard un peu hautain, peu crédible avec ses grands yeux noirs surmontant deux joues adorablement rosées. Il hocha simplement la tête et attrapa une chaise autour de la table pour la positionner près du lavabo. A la force de ses petits bras, il se hissa dessus et enfin, réussit à attraper la poignet du meuble dans lequel sa mère rangeait les bonbons.

Il ouvrit la porte et tendit la bras pour attraper le paquet à la fraise, ses préférés, tout au fond. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, sa langue se plaça au coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il tentait de s'étirer pour l'atteindre.

- Tu y arrives ? demanda son ami blond.

- Tais-toi, j'y suis presque !

Encore un tout petit effort, et... oui ! Il l'avait enfin ! Sans plus attendre, Sasuke redescendit de sa chaise, lança à Naruto un regard triomphant, et sans prendre le temps de tout remettre en place, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du grand frère du jeune Uchiha.

Là, Naruto s'installa directement sur le lit et commença à dévorer le contenu du paquet, tandis que Sasuke fouillait sous le gros matelas, entre la planche de bois et les lattes. Il en sortit un CD avec un sourire triomphant et le glissa dans le lecteur qui se trouvait dans le meuble de la grande télé. Ils allumèrent l'appareil et regardèrent avec appréhension la vidéo qui commençait, sans pour autant cesser de se goinfrer.

Comme ils s'en doutaient, Itachi apparut à l'écran, le calibrant correctement, puis il s'éloigna, laissant apparaître une jeune blonde aux longs cheveux, couchée sur le lit de la chambre de l'Uchiha.

Naruto et Sasuke furent quelques peu confus en voyant les deux jeunes personnes commencer à se caresser et s'embrasser. Itachi se positionna entre les jambes de la blonde, appuyant son bassin contre le sien, les faisant gémir dans le baiser.

- C'est _ça _le truc interdit qu'on a pas le droit de faire ? questionna Naruto. Ils font que des bisous. Maman et Papa aussi font des bisous.

- Je crois pas, mais ils ont pas finis. Je crois que ça vient après.

Et en effet, cela vint après. Itachi empoigna la caméra pour la mettre sur son épaule, donnant aux garçons l'impression d'être de son point de vue. Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre, leurs bouches ne se séparant que très peu de temps. Les deux fouineurs furent surpris en voyant que ce qu'ils pensaient être une jeune femme avait la même chose qu'eux entre les jambes...

- C'est un garçon ? s'écria le blond.

- Chuuuuut.

Itachi à l'écran prépara son amant, s'aspergeant les doigts de liquide transparent avant de les mettre dans certain endroit de l'anatomie du blond, tout en enfournant son membre dans sa bouche.

- Sasuke, pourquoi il met ses doigts dans le cul-cul du garçon ? Et pourquoi il mange son zigouigoui ?

- P-Parce que, commença le jeune brun qui n'en savait rien, parce que il aime bien.

- C'est ça qui est interdit ?

Le petit Uchiha eut juste le temps d'entrouvrir la bouche qu'il voyait à l'écran son frère s'enduire du liquide avant de se plonger dans son amant qui gémit fortement, jurant.

Leurs deux grands yeux s'écarquillèrent devant cette scène et encore plus quand Itachi commença à bouger en poussant des soupirs, arrachant des gémissements au blond, le faisant s'arquer. Au bout de quelques minutes leurs mouvements accélérèrent, des insanités et vulgarités leurs échappèrent, et les deux petits garçons commencèrent à se sentir étranges...

- Tu penses qu'on peut faire comme eux ? demanda le blondinet.

- Je sais pas. Leur zizis c'est des bâtons mais pas nous, alors je crois pas que ça marche.

- Mais j'ai envie d'essayer.

Sasuke resta un instant fixé aux pupilles bleues de son ami, avant de lancer un regard à l'écran où les deux hommes se déchainaient. Il sentait des fourmis dans son ventre et surtout dans son bas-ventre, et puis ce que faisaient Itachi et son amant semblait agréable alors...

- D-D'accord.

- Ouiiii !

Naruto passa ses bras autour de son cou. Maladroitement, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke, faisant un peu claquer leurs dents et grogner son ami. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, sans bouger, les paupières fermées avec force, avant de s'écarter.

- Les bisous d'Itachi ils étaient pas pareils, constata Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, une petite main sous son menton.

Puis il réfléchit quelques secondes, avant d'entendre la voix de Sasuke :

- C'est parce que il avait la bouche ouverte !

- Ah oui ! confirma le blond en tapant du poing sur sa paume.

Il ouvrit alors la bouche en grand et sortit la langue, rapidement imité par Sasuke. Ils se rapprochèrent, leurs deux langues se touchèrent et se caressèrent un peu avant que leurs lèvres ne se scellent, les entrainant dans un baiser plein de salive et de petits bruits. Lorsqu'ils eurent du mal à respirer, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent, haletants.

Imitant ce qu'il avait vu à l'écran, Naruto posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sasuke et le tira vers lui. Ils se regardèrent encore, cherchant ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite, puis se rappelant, ils se déshbillèrent entièrement. Le premier réflexe de Sasuke fut de poser sa main sur son sexe qui commençait à s'éveiller depuis quelques minutes. Un petit halètement lui échappa à la sensation et il pressa un peu plus fort.

Naruto le regardait avec fascination, avant d'observer sa propre jeune virilité dans le même état. Il la toucha également, frémissant au contact, puis commença instinctivement à la caresser, oubliant de suivre le scénario de la télé, et gémit lui aussi n'ayant jamais ressenti ce genre de plaisir.

Seulement, il voulait plus, et il voulait se faire du plaisir avec Sasuke, alors il crasha de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, étouffant leurs sons avec toujours autant de maladresse que plus tôt. Il recula ensuite et empoigna le membre de Sasuke qu'il caressa doucement, se régalant en le voyant rougir puis fermer les yeux et recommencer à faire de petits bruits qui le rendaient plus dur au fur et à mesure.

- N-Naruto... C-C'est bizarre...

- Ca fait mal ?

Le brun secoua la tête et souleva ses hanches du lit pour accentuer la sensation que Naruto lui procurait.

- Fais-le-moi aussi, s'il te plait.

Sasuke se mordilla les lèvres et regarda son ami qui le satisfaisait tout en le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus. Eloignant le brouillard de son esprit, il empoigna également le sexe de Naruto et entama les mêmes mouvements que lui. Ils gémirent en choeurs et continuèrent à se caresser ainsi un instant, jusqu'à ce que brusquement, le petit brun sente quelque chose d'incroyablement chaud autour de son membre.

Il cria presque en rejetant la tête en arrière puis baissa les yeux pour regarder Naruto qui venait de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Il vit le blond grimacer un instant, puis celui-ci avala autour de lui, le faisant gémir, puis il commença à appliquer des succions, à bouger sa tête de haut en bas sur sa petite longueur, à lécher du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Naruto était à présent très excité par les bruits produits par Sasuke. Il aimait bien la façon dont son ami prononçait son prénom, et sans s'en rendre compte au début, il se touchait lui-même en lui faisant cette gâterie. Celui-ci sentit un retournement au creux de son ventre et et son corps entier se mit à brûler. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait mais une sensation de plénitude le prit et la seconde d'après, un liquide s'échappait de lui pour atterrir au fond de la gorge du blond.

Celui-ci se retira prestemment en toussant et demanda, choqué :

- Pourquoi tu as fait pipi dans ma bouche ?

Sasuke rougit et répondit :

- C'était pas du pipi, ça faisait pas pareil. Là, ça faisait du bien, beaucoup.

Naruto s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible. Il souffla ensuite longuement et allongea son ami sur le dos. Celui-ci écarta les jambes sans qu'on le lui demande mais grimaça rapidement en sentant un doigt à son entrée.

- Aahh, Naruto, ça fait mal !

- Pardon, répondit le blond d'un air absent.

En réalité, il était fasciné de voir son doigt disparaître dans l'entrée toute rose de Sasuke. Il fit bouger son doigt dehors, dedans, dehors, dedans et fut finalement surpris en entendant son ami refaire les mêmes bruits plaisant qu'un peu plus tôt.

- Tu aimes bien ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Oui... arrête pas...

Grisé par cette petite supplication, il ajouta un autre doigt qu'il fit bouger avec l'autre. Sasuke laissa échapper une petite plainte avant de recommencer à gémir, sa main posée sur son sexe qu'il caressait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, jusqu'à sentir à nouveau le retournement dans son ventre. Cependant, alors que son corps allait atteindre l'extase à nouveau, les doigts se retirèrent, et il vit Naruto se redresser pour mettre son propre membre près de son entrée.

- Naruto, il faut le truc que Itachi a mit, ça fait mal sinon.

- C'est où ?

Sasuke pointa de son petit doigt le dessous du lit, et le blond ne perdit pas de temps pour en sortir un carton avec plein de tube de lubrifiant à l'intérieur. Pressé, il en prit un au hasard et en versa dans sa main avant de l'étaler brusquement sur sa virilité. Il poussa un petit cri en sentant le froid du liquide, puis se repositionna entre les fesses pâles de son camarades qui agita un peu les hanches, ayant hâte de sentir à nouveau le plaisir.

Finalement, il poussa en un coup, faisant crier Sasuke. De petites larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux et Naruto s'empressa de s'excuser :

- Pardon Sasuke ! Je suis désolé !

Le brun hocha la tête, et attendit quelques secondes qui parurent une torture à Naruto dont le coprs n'avait qu'une envie : bouger. Ne pouvant plus tenir, il fit quelques mouvements de hanches et sentit Sasuke se détendre peu à peu autour de lui. Il gémirent en même temps, et le blond accéléra peu à peu, s'aggrippant aux hanches du brun qui lui tirait sur les draps sous lui.

Sasuke n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel, être ainsi étiré, sentir le sexe de Naruto qui s'enfonçait puis ressortait... Machinalement, il attrapa son propre membre et se masturba une nouvelle fois en écartant les jambes encore plus. Naruto lui aussi aimait beaucoup ce qu'ils faisaient. Dans un coup de rein plus appuyé il vit Sasuke s'arquer puis crier :

- Oh, encore, Naruto !

- C-Comme ça ?

- Ouiiii... Aaaanh...

Les yeux du blond se fermèrent et il se rengaina plus fort. Puis il se retira, laissant Sasuke désappointé, mais il ne perdit pas de temps et le retourna pour qu'il soit à quattre pattes. Il s'enfonça à nouveau et gémit avant de reprendre un rythme rapide.

Un coup de rein, et Sasuke jouissait sous lui, projetant son jet sur le draps et sur ses cuisses, ce qui n'arrêta pas Naruto qui accéléra, même. Il adorait cette sensation, son ami était si chaud, si humide, si serré... Leurs hanches faisaient des petits bruits en claquant les unes avec les autres, il pouvait pleinement observer son sexe s'enfoncer profondément en Sasuke, ses petites fesses qui rebondissaient contre bas-ventre, et les muscles autour de lui qui se contractaient.

- Encooore, ooh !

- Sasukeee...

- Plus fort... oui, oui, oui ! Annh, comme ça !

Les coups de hanches accélérèrent encore et prirent en puissance. Naruto sentait son corps se contracter, la voix de Sasuke, la sensation sur son membre, c'était trop. Il continua de le pilonner sur le lit, les faisant trembler, haleter, gémir.

Il fit un dernier mouvement et se vida en Sasuke qui lui aussi jouissait une dernière fois, sentant son corps se crisper.

Enfin, ils s'écroulèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, haletant. Ils s'embrassèrent, toujours aussi maladroitement, avant que Sasuke ne prenne la parole :

- On pourra recommencer un jour ?

- D'accord, mais il faut le dire à personne.

- D'accord. Et la prochaine fois tu pourras mettre ton zigouigoui dans mon cul-cul ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux juste savoir aussi comment ça fait.

- Si tu veux.

Ils se regardèrent et sourire, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bien profond.

**Fin **

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit OS tout chou (enfin ça dépend des gens), n'hésitez pas à reviewer, même si vous n'avez pas aimé !

Allez, à bientôt !


End file.
